princessprincessfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuujirou Shihoudani
Yuujiro Shihodani (四方谷 裕史郎 Shihōdani Yuujirō) is the deuteragonist of Princess Princess. He was the Eastern Princess among the princesses. Appearance Yuujiro has a rather feminine face. He has yellow-blonde colored hair which reaches his shoulder and a thick fringe. His eyes are gold colored with flecks of silver and thick lashes. His skin is fairly pale. His clothes usually consist of a black school uniform with a white hem. In the manga, his hair appears to be more of a golden color and is shorter than the anime version. When in his princess attire, his hair reaches his waist. He wears a black headpiece with white frills on the hem and two black ribbons on the side. He wears a white long sleeved bodice with puffy sleeves with a high white collar, the hem of the shirt is lined with frills, he also wears a black knee high skirt with white lace lined above the frilly hem and a pair of black boots with two black ribbons and heels on them. Personality Yuujiro usually acts confident and is the only one among the princesses to not mind dressing up as a girl in the start. He along with Tooru enjoys teasing Mikoto because they think's it's fun how Mikoto gets flustered and angry. He usually puts on a nice and sweet posture to the other male students, putting up a confident, uplifting smile as it can prevent the other male students from getting too close to him. Background Yuujiro was raised in a single-parent family with his mother, his father had died from illness when he was young. During his fourth grade in elementary school, the teacher in charge was very cheerful and tolerant, and Yuujiro thought that he was the perfect father figure. In order to make the teacher like him, Yuujiro became the perfect student and the teacher also favoured him more than the other students. One day, the teacher asked him to stay behind after class. It was revealed that Yuujiro's teacher had fallen in love with his mother and asked Yuujiro to "give his mother to him". After that, Yuujiro's teacher and mother got married and they had a son together, Shinnosuke. Plot Yuujiro first appeared when he introduced himself to Tooru. For a second Tooru had mistaken him for a girl but quickly dismissed that after telling himself that it as boy's school and Yuujiro was wearing a boy's school uniform. The teacher then told Yuujiro that Tooru would be staying in the dorm and asked him to take care of him since Tooru would be staying around Yuujiro's area which confused Tooru. At lunch time, Yuujiro was immediately surrounded by boys and one of them invited him to lunch which Yuujiro replied with a "sure". Later on, after class, Yujiro offered to take Tooru to their dorm. When they were walking to the dorm, Tooru complimented Yujiro as the type that make people wonder what is he thinking about and that he was not good at dealing with this. When they arrived at the dorm, Yujiro told Tooru where they put their shoes and that as he was a new transfer his name tag hadn't been done yet and he'll check on it for him. He then took Tooru to see the head of the dorm, a 3rd year called Tsuji. After Tooru greeted Tsuji, Yuujirou asked if Tooru was going to stay in the "P-room", in which Tsuji replied that there was no mistake that he would be staying there, making Tooru confused. Tsuji said that because Tooru wasn't used to the environment, either "Yuu chan" or "Miko chan" would have to move out. Yuujiro commented that he did not mind either way, making the confused Tooru even more confused, so the trio went to find "Miko chan".When Tooru and Mikoto met, both seemed to recognized each other, pointing a finger at the others face. Which made Yuujiro ask what was wrong. After talking, Yuujiro realized that Tooru must've seen Mikoto when he was in that. After that, they went into the Meeting Room and it was revealed to Tooru about the Princess job and that if he refused, he would lose school credit. Tooru then complimented on how the academic grade in the school must be very low. However Yuujiro revealed that the school was actually the number one school in the area and that they were considered an "elite school". Tooru asks Yuujiro why did the school allow such a weird tradition. Yuujiro answered saying that it was because it was a boys school. Tooru hearing this said that he would try not to get involved with such a weird tradition. Yuujiro then asks why does Tooru think that he was getting sent into the P-room making Tooru very alarmed. The next day, Akari asked Tooru where Yuujiro was. Tooru replied that Yuujiro said that he had something to do, making Akari say that it must be ''that. ''After Tooru ask what ''that ''meant, Akari told Tooru to take a look outside the classroom door. Tooru turned to look just to see the crowd part away. Yuujiro then entered in his princess attire. When Tooru asked why Yuujiro was dressed up like that Yuujiro explained that it was his job and was cheering for the sports team during their morning exercise and that Tooru had seen Mikoto on his job the day before, although he was running away. Tooru then thought that Yuujiro was the weird one as he was looking so happy in the princess get-up. A male student then gets up and asked for Yuujiro to help him overcome the darkness of his school life and bestow some vigor on him, after saying that, a bunch of classmates also joined him, Yuujiro immediately agreed he then used his signature smile to greet the boys. This seemed to do the trick for the boys cheered up quickly. Tooru seeing this, sweatdropped and asked if he had to do this as well, Yuujiro revealed that it wasn't part of his job, and that he was just making more service sessions. Soon after, the three princesses were called to the Student Council and Tooru was officially named a princess candidate. Relationships Tooru Kouno Tooru and Yuujiro are very close, as seen as they are on first name basis and even shared each others past to each other, it also seems that they are in love with each other. It was seen when Yuujiro didn't hesitate to kiss Tooru and when Tooru asked what Yuujiro thought about his transfer (that had been cancelled due to Tooru wanting to stay in the school), Yuujiro had blushed. The two also enjoy teasing Mikoto a lot. Both of them are princesses Mikoto Yutaka Yuujiro enjoys teasing Mikoto as he likes to see Mikoto's reaction. Both of them are princesses and are good friends. Yuujiro and Tooru still tease Mikoto during their second year for not being as professional as their kouhais. Mikoto was also occasionally scolded for not realizing obvious stuff like when he didn't realize that Tomoe was mad at Kiriya. Tomoe Izumi Tomoe is Yuujiro's kouhai. He was scolded by Yuujiro for not caring properly for his hair. He along with Kiriya were trained by Yuujiro in how to smile the 'princess smile', walk smoothly on high heels, etc Category:Princesses Category:Characters